Resemblance
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: Complete:What if the Toretto Team found out a secret that could tear their family apart forever Dom and Letty, Vince and Mia, Jesse and Mandi
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

Profiles:

Dominic Anthony Toretto (Dom)

Age:25

Amelia Isabella Toretto (Mia)

Age:20

Letia Nicole Remeriz (Letty)

Age:21

Vincent Robert Carlson (Vince, V)

Age:25

Leonard Matthew Presley (Leon)

Age:24

Jesse Aaron Williams (Jesse) 

This is set one year after the last truck jacking 

*Intro*

After the last hijacking Letty and Leon went to Mexico. Two days later Dom met up with them. 

Letty escaped her car wreck with cuts, bruises, and five broken ribs. Dom escaped his with a cut on his forehead and a dislocated shoulder.

Vince survived and didn't lose his arm though the scars will forever be a reminder of that day, him and Mia are now together. 

Jesse of course survived and is doing great. Brian ran from the cops and they haven't heard a word from him since, not like they want to.

The whole team is closer now than they have ever been Dom even asked Letty to marry him. V is thinking about doing the same for a double wedding in the spring. 

Even though they've become closer. There's a secret that none of them know that could tear there family apart forever. 


	2. Love Frenzy Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

"Morning baby" Dom said while placing soft butterfly kisses on Letty's face

"Morning" she said while stretching tiredly

"Sleep good" He asked while pulling her into his arms

"Great"

"That's good" he said while kissing her forehead

"Do we really have to go to work today" Letty asked softly

"We don't have too" Dom answered in a seductive voice

"I love you Dominic" Letty said while looking into his beautiful brown eyes

"I love you too Letia" he is the only person who can get away with calling her by her real name.

"Since were not going to work what are we going to do all day" Dom asked, knowing the answer already

"Well I figured we could stay in bed getting to know each other a little better" she answered playing along with his game

"Sounds good to me, why don't we start that expedition right now" Dom asked pleading, his hard on visible though the sheet he wore around his waist

"Uh... Ok" Letty said after making him suffer for a minute. She was just as hot as he was hard, if not hotter. They started their lovemaking frenzy meanwhile.....

"Oh gawd V" "Harder baby harder" Mia was almost screaming while Vince pumped into her

"Mia" he grunted "Cum for me baby"

"I am oh gawd I am" 

"Ahh.. V" she screamed as wave after wave of her orgasm took over her 

"Mia" V almost screamed as his own orgasm took over him. After he road the last wave of his orgasm he collasped on top of Mia.

"I love you" he said while still breathing hard

"I love you too" Mia answered her breathing also abnormal 

"We have to go to work" Mia said after her breathing returned to normal

"I know" V sighed heavily then he climbed off of her and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me" Vince asked her seductively 

"I guess it would save time if we took one together"

"Please" V pleaded

"Okay I guess so" Mia jumped up off of the bed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

About an hour later they finally got out of the shower and got ready for work. When Mia went to wake Dom and Letty up there was a note taped to the door.

Were not coming to work today.

So leave us alone. That means you

Mia.

Love

Letty 

She laughed as she took the note off of the door. When she got back downstairs Jesse asked

"Did you see the note"

"Yeah"

"I saw it when I passed the door this morning"

"Well we better get going, were supposed to open the garage and store in ten minutes" Mia said 

They all got into their cars and drove off to start their day

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

I realized after I posted the introduction that I forgot to put Jesse's age, well he's 19.

R/R please if you don't you'll never find out the secret

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	3. Sandwiches, Envelopes, and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

About six hours after they started their love fest they were so exhausted that they had to stop.

"God.. that was amazing" Letty said breathlessly 

"Yeah baby, I think that was the best we've ever had"

Dom and Letty have had some mind-blowing sex, but for some reason today was different.

"What time is it" Letty asked from her position on Dom's chest

"2:00" 

"Damn, no wonder I'm hungry" Letty said while jumping off of Dom and putting on her thong and one of his shirts, which is huge on her.

"Are you coming" she asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I guess" he threw the covers back and put on a pair of boxers, and wife breater.

He walked toward the door and took Letty's hand. When they got to the staircase Letty stopped him.

"What" he asked confused

"Don't drop me" she said before she jumped onto his back. They went into the kitchen and Dom put Letty down.

"What kind of sandwich do you want" Letty asked him

"A Letty sandwich" he answered back playfully

"Very funny" she said slapping him on the shoulder

"Turkey"

"That's all you had to say the first time"

They were almost finished eating when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Dom said while standing up from the table.

"Can I help you" Dom asked the man dressed in a suit that stood on his doorstep.

"Yes, is Letia Remeriz here"

"Yes, why"

"My name is Michael Cardinal I am the attorney of Olivia Remeriz"

"Letty's mom" Dom asked confused

"Yes"

"What does my mom want, to sue me because she ran out of money for booze and drugs" Letty said sarcastically from behind Dom.

"No miss, she left the country and upon her request I am required to give you this" he said while handing Letty a think manila envelope.

"Thank you" she said softly 

"Your welcome have a nice day"

With that he turned and walked to his Jaguar and left.

"What was that about" I asked Letty after the door was closed.

"I.. I don't know" 

Letty was in shock, when she was fifteen her mom moved to San Fransico and instead of her going too, she stayed here. She hasn't talked to her mom since.

"Baby, you ok"

"Yeah" She put the envelope on the table 

"I'll read it later, but in the meantime we have about two hours before the guys come home"

"Mhh, I think I know something that can keep us occupied" Dom said while stepping closer to her.

"Really why don't you show me"

With that Dom threw Letty down right there and made slow, sweet, passionate love to her on the living room floor.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

R/R Thanks people remember if you don't review you won't find out the secret or what is in the envelope.

*VB*

~Heather~


	4. Sexy in red fabric and white leather

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Letty had just finished zipping up her jeans, that she had put on when the doorbell rang, when Leon and Jesse ran into the room.

"I called it first" Leon yelled at Jesse while reaching for the PS2 controller that Jesse held out of his reach.

"You had it yesterday" Jesse said simply giving Leon the face that nobody ban resist.

"Fine, but I get it tomorrow" Leon said finally giving in.

"So did you two have fun today" V asked Dom and Letty as he entered the room

"Yeah actually we did, want to hear the details" Letty asked smiling 

"No thanks you can keep them to yourselves"

"Ok, suit yourself" Letty said with a shrug.

After Mia made dinner and they ate they all sat around the living room talking.

"Do you want to do something tonight" Dom whispered in Letty's ear

"No, but I want to do someone" she smiled

"Very funny"

"I thought so" Letty said laughing

"Seriously do you want to go somewhere"

"Yeah I think that would be fun"

"Ok, lets go get ready" Dom whispered to her

"Guys" Dom called getting their attention

"Yeah" they all answered back

"Me and Let are going out, don't wait up too late"

"Ok you kids have fun"

"You better not break curfew" Jesse said and they all started to laugh

About an hour later Dom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in a black muscle tee, and a pair of baggy khakis, waiting for Letty.

"Baby hurry up" Dom yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming, keep your pants on"

Letty walked down the stairs and when Dom finally looked up she took his breath away.

She was wearing a red sparkle halter top which showed off her stomach and a crystal flower belly button ring, a white leather skirt which showed of he tan legs and a silver chain belt, a pair of knee high black leather boots.

When he finally looked up he saw her hair was curled and put up except for two strands that hung down in the front, she had on white shimmer eye shadow and pair of silver hoop earrings both of which had to be Mia's, and lastly she had on the necklace he'd given her for her birthday, it was sterling silver with Letty written in diamond cursive letters.

"Wow.. baby you look amazing"

"Thank you, don't look too bad yourself" she said smiling 

They walked outside to Dom's Mazda and he opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she said as she sat down inside of the car

Dom drove them to a club which was packed if he hadn't of known the bouncer Krusher, they probably would've never got in.

"Lets dance" Letty whispered in his ear

She led him onto the dance floor and they started to grind to the song "Ladies" by Sarai after that song went off, they started to dance to "Baby Boy" by Beyonce 

Song after song they danced the night away everything forgotten except each other.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*

R/R 

I'm wanting to give you some good stuff before I get to the bad stuff, The secret and what's in the envelope is coming in probably the next chapter maybe in two. But it's coming I want you to guess, you'll never figure it out this is something that has never been done before. I came up with it on my own so guess, guess, guess you'll never get it.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	5. Letters and Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

When Dom and Letty finally got home it was 4:00 in the morning. Dom had to carry Letty inside because she fell asleep in the car on the way home.

Dom quietly opened their bedroom door and laid her down on the bed.

"Mhh.." she moaned softly, then stirred a little bit

Dom smiled as her removed her clothes and replaced them with one of his shirts. Dom stripped off all of his clothes except his boxers. He laid down spoon style with Letty's back to his chest.

"I love you" he whispered right before he closed his eyes

"Beep, beep, beep"

The sound of the alarm pulled Dom out of his dream of him and Letty on a beach somewhere. He finally gave in and shut it off.

"Come on baby"

"Too tired.. must go back to sleep" Letty mumbled

"No, no more sleep, wake up"

"Do I have to"

"Yes"

"But..."

"No buts, get up"

"Fine but tomorrow don't even think about waking me up early" she said then hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Girl, do you have a death wish" Dom asked smiling

"Catch me if you can" Letty laughed then jumped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom with Dom closely behind her.

They took a shower together, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Letty, did you see this" Mia asked holding up the envelope 

"Yeah I forgot about it" she said while taking it from her

"Are you going to read it"

"I guess so, can't put it off forever" she said while opening the envelope and pulling out a stack of papers

"What are those" Dom asked her questionably 

"Umm... a bunch of stuff from when I was little pictures, my birth certificate, bunch of other stuff" 

"Let you dropped this" Jesse said handing Letty a folded piece of paper

"Thanks"

"What does it say" Vince asked curiously

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet" Letty said while giving him the death stare she's famous for

"Read it out loud" Mia said to her

"Ok"

__

Dear Letia,

I am sorry for everything I have ever done to upset you. I didn't want you to hate me but you do. Probably the biggest reason is because I could never tell you who your father was. I knew all along I chose not to tell you until you were old enough to understand. I know I haven't seen or talked to you since you were fifteen. Everyday I think about you wondering if your married, have children, what you look like now. But I will never know the answers to these questions, I am moving to Puerto Rico. The reason I'm writing this is to tell you your father's name. Your father's name is .....

Letty didn't finish reading the letter because she passed out

"Baby, baby" Dom said while trying to wake her up

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Ohh. Who's her daddy, is it somebody she knows maybe it's Harry, he he you won't find out until tomorrow or the next day.

R/R please or you'll never know.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	6. This means

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

"Baby, baby" Dom said still trying to wake Letty up a couple of minutes later. He was now holding her in his lap slightly shaking her.

"Mhh" she moaned softly finally coming around 

"She alright man" Leon asked from his spot on the floor where they all were now.

"I think so"

"Gurl you alright" V asked touching her arm

"What happened" she asked confused as she looked around

"Baby you passed out" Dom said stroking her hair

"Where's the letter" she asked jerking up suddenly

"Right here" Jesse said handing it to her

She quickly glanced over it again and again

"This can't be right" she said shaking her head

"What can't be right baby" Dom asked ribbing her back

"She's lying, why would she say this"

"Say what" they all asked together

"V, read this and please tell me it doesn't say what I think it does" Letty said handing it to him.

He silently read it

"Holy shit" he said looking up wide eyed at her

"No, no, no" she started shaking her head

"What's going on" Dom asked looking at both of them

"The, the letter... it.. it says" Letty stuttered

"Do you want me to finish reading it Let"

"Yeah" she said while tears feel out of her eyes.

"_Your father's name is..._" V paused

"_Anthony Toretto_" he finally read off Mia gasped and Dom had a look of pure shock on his face

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but Anthony didn't want Isabella to know because their relationship was just getting strong again. Once again I'm sorry for any problems this may have caused Love Olivia_" V finished reading

"Wait does this mean.." Leon was unable to finish

"That were brother and sister" Dom finished for him

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R I know it short but I had to get my point across.

I want you to be truthful how many of yours jaws dropped?

*VB*

~Heather~


	7. Depression

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

Thanks To,

hiphopstar- gurl if you know me at all you'll figure it out

michelle- thanks for reviewing gurl

punkerchic92- thankz gurl, I love ur stories 

foxy-latina- gurl thanks for all the encouragement you've given me

Priz- thanks for giving me great ideas for what to write next

PaulsGal- I have one thing to say to you. If you don't like my story don't waste your fucking time reading it and giving me shit about it in the reviews.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~*

* It has been two months since the Toretto household found out the news. Since then Dom and Letty broke off their engagement, and Dominic has been with countless numbers of women. While Letty is taking the news a little harder. For the past two months she has been trying to contact her mother nonstop, meanwhile having to listen to the screams coming from Dom's room as he pleasures other women, from her room right next to his. The whole team has changed due to this ordeal, it has put a strain on Mia and V's relationship, you can barley get Letty to speak a sentence a week( if your lucky). When she does talk it's usually to Jesse. Dom on the other hand seems like he's taking it like a pro. Mia is the only one who knows that this is effecting him as much if not more as it is Letty.*

"Hey gurl you want something to eat" V yelled from the other side of the garage

"No you guys go ahead" she answered softly

"Alright if you're sure"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Alright were leaving"

"Jess, man you coming" Le asked walking out to his car

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" he said back

Jesse walked over to the car that Letty was working on, and leaned down so that he could see her under the car

"Hey"

"Hey" she basically whispered back

"Did you take your meds today" Jesse asked looking her straight in the eye

"Yeah" she answered simply back

Ever since everything happened between her and Dom she has been taking anti-depressents, because she was so upset all of the time.

"Ok, well see you later" with that Jesse got into his car and left. The sound of his tires squealing was the only thing that broke the silence.

A couple of hours later when Letty finished her work she quietly cleaned up her mess. Before she took off for home to spend another night alone in her room crying for what she'd lost.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

R/R please.

P.S. I'm not a bitch, just what that girl said really pissed me off, especially when all of you reviewed telling me you loved it.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	8. Telephone Converstation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

When Letty got home that night she went straight to her bedroom to try calling her mother for the millionth time.

The phone rang four times and when Letty was about to hang up someone answered.

"Hello"

Letty was so stunned she could hardly find her voice.

"M.. Mom" she managed to stutter

"Letty, sweetheart is that you" her mom Olivia asked utterly surprised

"Yeah"

"Sweetheart how are you" 

"I was great until I got your letter"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you like that, but I figured you would be happy. You and Mia were always such good friends"

Letty was quiet for a moment 

"You know what mom your right. I would've been happy if that was just the case, but since I was engaged to the love of my life, and I find out that he's my brother than no I'm not happy"

"What" Olivia asked slightly confused

"Mom, I was engaged to Dom"

"Wh.. What" her mom stuttered just like Letty had done when her mother answered the phone.

"You were engaged to him" she repeated 

"Yes"

"Did you.." she was unable to finish her sentence

"Yes mom, I slept with him, I lost my virginity to him" Letty said starting to choke on her words because of the tears she was determined to hold back.

"Baby I'm sorry, if I would've known you were together I would have told you sooner"

"Mom did you really ignore me that much when I was little" Letty said laughing sarcastically 

"What are you talking about"

"I've been in love with Dom since ten years old; mom please tell me you didn't know that and you didn't just choose to hope it would pass and I'd get over it"

"I really didn't know"

"If you would have, would you have told me"

"Probably not until you got older, but it looks like I waited too long" 

"Mom can I ask you a question"

"Yes"

"Are you absolutely sure that Tony was my father"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure"

"But you never had a test done"

"No, what exactly are you getting at Letia"

"Nothing, just that you were such a slut how could you be certain that one guy was my father"

With that Letty hung up the phone not waiting for her mother's reply. She was going to talk to Dom, she wanted to get a DNA test done.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~*

R/R Please give me some ideas. I'm running out of them. Thanks to all my reviewers.

*VB*

~Heather~


	9. Dresses and Sprinklers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

"Dom" Letty said as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah" he answered back looking up from the game he was playing with Leon and Vince

"Can I talk to you for a minute" she asked nervously

"I guess"

He got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen with Letty close behind him.

"What" he asked as she closed the door

"I wanted to ask you something" she said slightly shaking. One of the side effects of the pill and because she was so nervous.

That was another result out of this, she was now scared to talk to him.

"Well, I'm waiting" he said rather annoyed

"I was wondering.."

"Wondering what" he asked a little harsher than he had meant.

"Never mind, It's not important" she said while walking out of the door

"No, not never mind you said you wanted to ask me something. Now ask" he practically yelled at her after he caught up with her on the stairs

"Fine" she yelled back

"I wanted to ask you if you would consider getting a DNA test done" she said calmly 

"Why" he asked in a much softer tone than before

"Just to make sure, you know how much of a slut my mom was"

"Yeah, I know" 

"But why can't you just believe her, for once Letty"

"Don't tell me that you don't want to know for sure"

"Of course I do, baby.. I mean Letty this is just as hard on me as it is you. God every time I see you I still want to take you upstairs, but I can't because your my sister" he said finding it hard to say the last sentence.

"So you agree" she asked hopefully

"Yeah, I do" 

"So what do we do know" he asked in a whisper

"We have to got to the doctor and he'll take a blood sample from each of us. Then he will compare them to see if any of our DNA matches" she answered back knowingly.

"How do you know all of this" he asked while sitting down beside her on the steps.

"I looked it up on the internet"

"Uh, huh"

"Ok, so Jesse looked it up"

He laughed and she couldn't help but join him.

A couple of hours later they were still laughing. They had started telling stories from when they were little.

"I remember when you were two, and your mom was trying to put you in a dress to go to church. You through the biggest fit crying and screaming all because you didn't want to wear it"

They both started laughing

"Haven't changed much, have I" she asked smiling

"Nope, not really"

"Well I have one on you. When you were eight and I was four. Your dad had put a sprinkler in the back yard and you took your clothes off, and ran through it naked" she said before she burst out laughing

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about" he said looking away embarrassed 

"Yes you do" she said elbowing him

"Guys its 2:00 in the morning go to, bed" Mia said from the top of the stairs, her voice horse from sleep.

"Is it really that late" Letty asked looking at her watch

"I guess it is" Dom said while standing up and holding his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks" she said while standing up.

They walked up the stairs and stopped at Letty's door.

"Goodnight, well good morning"

"You too" Dom said while hugging her

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

R/R thanks to all those who reviewed

P.S. the sprinkler story really happened my best friends little brother really did that.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	10. The Testing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

The next morning when Dom woke up he was still tired. For the past two months not one night has he gotten a decent nights sleep. More than likely because Letty wasn't by his side.

He walked to Letty's door. Last night she had said that they were supposed to be at the doctor's office at 10:30 and it was now 9:45

"Let" he said walking into her room

She was laying on her side still sound asleep. He sat down on the side of the bed and shook her softly.

"Letty"

"Mhh. what" she said in a grumpy tone

"Didn't you say we had to go to the doctor today" he asked laughing slightly

That was one thing about Letty. She isn't a morning person and the guys know not to mess with her before she's had a cup of coffee.

"Uh yeah" she said finally opening her eyes and turning over to face him

"At what time" Dom asked questionably

"10:30"

"Well it's 9:50" he said looking at his watch

"Shit, go, I got to get dressed" she said while pushing him toward the door

"Okay, but hurry up I'm leaving in fifteen minutes with or without you"

"Okay, okay go"

She shut the door and laughed as she started to get dressed in a pair of hip-hugger jeans and an Eminem t-shirt. That Dom had gotten her at the concert he took her to on her birthday.

She walked down the stairs and saw him waiting on the couch for her.

"It's about time" he said looking up

"Hey, I only took ten minutes, sometimes you take longer to get ready than I do"

"Uh sure lets go" he said trying to change the subject.

They walked out to his car. The ride there was quiet only the sound of 50 cents In Da Club drifted through the car. About ten minutes later the pulled into the parking lot of the Doctor's office.

"You ready for this" Dom asked looking at her

"Yeah"

"Just promise me one thing, that no matter what the test says we'll always be friends"

"I promise" Letty said while looking into his eyes

They got out of the car and walked toward the door

"Letia Remeriz" Letty said to the woman at the front desk after they got inside

"Yes, just take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly"

"Thank you"

Letty said down beside Dom

"That's unusual Let being polite"

"Shut up" she said while slapping him on the shoulder

Fifteen minutes later a nurse came out "Letia, and Dominic"

"Right this way"

They followed the nurse back to a room with a table and two chairs. Letty sat down in one while Dom sat in the other.

"Miss Remeriz, Mr. Toretto" the doctor said walking into the room

"I'm Doctor Morris" he said while holding his hand out to Dom and then Letty.

"If I read this correctly you are wanting to have a DNA testing done"

"Yes" Dom answered him

"May I ask why"

"Well, we are wanting to find out if we are related" Letty answered him

"Simple enough"

"Do you know how it works" Dr. Morris asked looking at them

"Yes" they both answered

He took a sample of their blood and told them in about a week or two he would mail the results to them.

Both of them went home both nervous and excited to get the results back.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

R/R I know this chapter sucks but I was writing it while babysitting my little brother.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	11. Results

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

* 2 weeks later *

For two weeks Dom and Letty anxiously awaited the results, but, as it grew nearer, and nearer the both became more nervous.

Finally one day when they got home from the garage the mail was waiting for them.

"Is it in there" Dom asked as Letty flipped through the mail.

"Yeah right here" she said finally pulling out one letter while putting the rest of them down.

"Open it" Leon said from behind her

"I.. I can't" she said shaking her head "You do it" She handed the envelope to Dom

"Okay"

He opened it slowly and pulled out a folded piece of paper, then he began to read.

"_In the case of Dominic Toretto and Letia Remeriz our lab found there was a 99.9% chance they are.._" He paused and smiled before he finished reading 

"_Not related_" He finally finished

"Really" she asked shocked

"Really baby" Dom picked her up and swung her around and for the first time in two and a half months he kissed her.

It seemed like that kiss lasted forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes. 

When they finally pulled away for air, they both noticed everyone else had left the room.

Out of nowhere Letty started crying

"Hey what's wrong" Dom asked while wiping the tears away with his thumbs

"Nothing I'm just so happy"

"Lets go upstairs and talk" He said taking her hand 

When they got to his room he sat down on the bed and pulled her beside him

"You know those girls I was with didn't mean anything to me right"

"I know, but why did you do that"

"It was just my way of dealing with it. I guess I thought if I was with other girls it would get my mind off of you, but it didn't. When I was having sex with those girls I kept seeing you face. I was wishing it was you" Dom said while stroking her cheek softly.

She smiled at him and raised her hand to his.

"I love you" she whispered looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you too" he whispered back in the same tone

He brought his lips to hers they kissed for a few minutes before he pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. His lips never leaving hers. A few minutes later they had started their dance, that they do so well together.

Afterward they were both so tired they fell asleep her on top of him, him still inside of her.

The next morning when Letty woke up she moved slowly so that she didn't wake him up. She wanted to show him something she bought in case the results came back negative.

Dom woke up when she was in the bathroom changing.

"Baby" he called out from the bed

"I'll be out in a minute" she answered back

When she finally came out Dom was absolutely stunned. She was wearing a baby blue lace nighty, with a matching lace thong. Dom didn't know what to say, much less think. Letty didn't wear lingerie; she had maybe once or twice on special occasions.

"Wow baby wow" was all that he could manage to say

"You like" she asked seductively, smiling at him

"Oh yeah" he answered back

I wasn't until then that she noticed his hard on pressing against the sheets. She laughed slightly.

"Where did you get that" he asked

"I bought it" she answered back simply

"Why" 

"In case the results came back negative"

"And if they didn't" he asked looking at her

"I was going to let Jesse see me in it got to get some use out of it"

He laughed "Come here, as much as I like that on you, I would like it better if it was off" He grinned at her

She walked slowly over to him before he finally grabbed her.

They made love again, and again.

After they finished they both lay holding each other talking quietly

While Dom was talking to her he reached his hand inside of his drawer and pulled out a small object, but Letty couldn't tell what.

"I think you will be needing this back" he said while putting her engagement ring back on her finger

"You mean you still want to marry me"

"Of course baby, I want to marry you, have babies with you, and love you for the rest of my life" Dom said while looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "That is if you still want to"

"Yes" she answered back smiling

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

R/R Sry it took so long to update. My teachers are giving me tons of homework. I'll try to write longer chapters, but I'm not promising 

P.S I'm going to Florida on 10-04-03 - 10-11-03, so I won't be able to update.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	12. 6 months later

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Over the next six months life returned to normal for the team. Letty and Dom were back together and their relationship was stronger than ever. 

Vince had finally asked Mia to marry him; they didn't wait for the double wedding because Mia wanted to get married before she started showing with the baby. 

Jesse has met this girl named Mandi and he is madly in love with her. 

Leon is still single and vows to be that for life. 

Meanwhile Letty and Dom were busy planning their wedding.

* 6 months later *

"Do you Dominic Toretto take Letia Remeriz to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live" the priest asked looking at Dom as he gazed into Letty's eyes.

"I do"

"And do you Letia Remeriz take Dominic Toretto to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live" he asked again this time looking at Letty.

"I do" she said letting tears fall freely from her eyes, not ashamed of them

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife"

"Dominic you may kiss your bride"

As Dom pulled Letty to him their guest burst into applause. 

They had planned on just a small, simple wedding, but once everybody found out they were all expecting an invite. So their small wedding turned into a big church wedding with three hundred and seventy five people.

They went to the reception and did the traditional cake and champagne. Then they had their first dance as husband and wife to Lonestar's "Amazed"

__

Every time our eyes meet

This felling inside me 

is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell your skin 

the taste of your kiss

the way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me, baby you surround me

you touch every place in my heart

oh, it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side

Forever ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you...

Later on Dom was watching Letty talk to Mia. To him she looked absolutely stunning in her halter wedding gown.

Dom walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her small slim waist.

"Hey"

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here" Dom whispered in her ear

"And do what" she asked in a sexy tone

"Well I figured we could make our marriage official"

__

"I like the sound of that"

"Lets see if we can get Mia to cover for us" she said smiling at him.

"Hey Mi, we want to make our escape, can you cover for us" Letty asked as they walked over to her and V.

"Sure, you guys have fun" she said smiling remembering her own wedding night.

"Bye" they both said when they were hugging them.

Dom and Letty were going to spend their first night as husband and wife in the Beverly Hills Motel, and then the next morning they were leaving for a two-week honeymoon in the Bahamas.

"Wow this is amazing" Let said after they walked into their room

"Honeymoon suite, only the best for my baby" Dom said while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at him "I wonder what the guys got us, since they said we couldn't open it until we were alone"

"I don't know open it"

"Okay" she said while opening the top of the box.

She laughed as she started pulling out items.

"What is it" Dom asked

"Lets see"

That is when Dom finally noticed everything. A pair of black silk boxers, a red lace nighty with matching thong, massage oil, some editable undies, and a three pack of strawberry flavored condoms.

"Were going to have some fun tonight aren't we" Dom said grinning at her.

"Yeah what do you say we start that fun now"

He answered her by pressing her against the wall, and ravishing her with his mouth.

"Wait I want to show you something" Letty said stopping him.

Dom went into the bedroom, to take off his tux, while Letty disappeared in the bathroom.

"Hey sexy" Letty practically purred from the doorway.

For the second time that day he was speechless. She was wearing a lace corset with detachable garters.

Blood rushed to a certain part of Dominic's body at an embarrassing pace.

Letty laughed noticing his erection

He smiled "You think you can do something about it"

"Maybe"

Letty finally gave in and walked over to him.

They made their marriage official all night long, only stopping to sleep every now and then.

R/R Thanks to all my reviewers

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	13. The Bahamas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

The next morning when Dom and Letty woke up they cleaned up the room a little. Discarding the eight or nine condom wrappers they found on the floor. 

After they drove back to the house, got their things and said goodbye to everybody they set off for the airport to catch their plane. They boarded the plane, and took their first class seats. Letty got the isle seat because she's scared of heights; they slept the whole way holding each other the best they could manage.

"Flight 416 is now arriving in the Bahamas; passengers please fasten your seatbelts"

Dominic was awoken by the stewardess's voice over the intercom.

"Baby" he said while trying to wake Letty up

"Yeah" she said groggily 

"Were here, come on sweetie wake up"

"Okay"

About twenty minutes later they were in the rental car driving to the Atlantis Hotel; where they would be spending their honeymoon.

"Wow, this is gorgeous" Letty said when they pulled into the entrance

"Yeah it's amazing"

"I'm so glad that all of this worked out, and that we're back together"

"Me too baby, me too" he said while rubbing her thigh in a non-sexual way.

"Dominic Toretto" Dom said to the woman at the front desk

"Ah, Mr. Toretto welcome to the Bahamas" she said in a thick accent

"Thank you, is our room ready"

"Yes, the honeymoon suite; then this would be Mrs. Toretto"

"Yes" Letty said blushing slightly, she still couldn't believe it was true

"Would you like to check in now"

"Yes"

"Your room is on the sixth floor, suite 612"

"Thank you"

"If you'll give your keys to me I'll have the bell boy bring up you luggage"

"Okay thanks" he said handing her them

"Come on" Letty whispered in his ear while grabbing at his hand.

"Anxious are we" Dom asked after they were in the elevator 

"Yeah"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, while he put his hands in her jean pockets.

"Stop the elevator" she said while rubbing against him

"No.. wait"

"Uh. Baby" she whined

"Sweetie they have cameras in here, and I don't want them watching us"

"Fine" Letty said giving a fake pout 

After they got the luggage and Dom tipped the bellboy, he started looking for Letty. She was outside on the balcony looking at the ocean

"Hey babe" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind

"Beautiful isn't it" Letty whispered softly

"Not as beautiful as you" he said back into her hair

"Is that supposed to be a line to get me in bed"

"Maybe, is it working" he asked grinning at her innocently

"No, but since I've been wanting you since this morning then yes"

Dom picked her up by the waist and started sucking softly on her neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mhh" he moaned when she started rubbing aganist him

"Make love to me" she whispered in his ear

"I'd be glad to" he whispered back

They made love for three hours straight; both of them having multiple orgasms. 

"Let's go to the beach" Letty said suddenly while Dom was giving her a massage. 

"Why"

"Because I want to play in the sand" she said like a little kid

"Okay, we'll go play and then go eat"

"Yea" she said jumping out from under him

Dominic was once again waiting for Letty, but as usual it was always worth it. She was wearing a blue camouflage sparkle bikini top with matching short, shorts ( A/N you guys know the ones I'm talking about)

"Looking good"

"Your not looking too shabby yourself" she said referring to his black swim trunks with red and orange flames. 

They each grabbed their towles and headed for the elevator

"Race ya" Letty challenged him while they were waiting on the elevator

"All right Go" Dom said rushing to the stairs

Letty ended up winning because she did something that mad Dom stop right in his tracks 

"Cheater" he muttered as they walked down the path toward the beach

"I can't help that you're a perve and when I dropped my towel you couldn't keep your eyes off of my ass" she smiled at him sweetly

Dom laid his towel down in the sand and pulled Letty between his legs. For two hours they sat there and talked quietly watching the sun set.

"You know something.. The only time I'm truly happy is when I'm with you" Dom whispered in her ear

"You and I both know that's not true" she whispered back in a much softer tone

"What" he said back shocked and kind of hurt

"I know, I'm not number one on you list of priorities, and I've gotten used to it, so it's okay"

Dom was shocked all these years and she didn't know how important she is to him.

"Baby what do you mean, you're important to me"

"I know that, but everything else seems to surpass me like the garage, store, racing, Mia, the guys, and just the smallest things"

"Look at me" he said grabbing at her arms

She turned around so that she was still sitting in his lap, but was now facing him.

"You are the most important thing to me in the world. Geeze Let I thought you knew that"

All she did was shake her head for the answer

"All I need is you baby.. If I didn't have you I don't know what I would do" Dom said stoking her cheek softly. They kissed softly.

"Promise me something, if you're ever doubting my love for you, you'll just ask and I'll reassure you"

"Okay" she whispered

Dom kissed her again softly, and looked around

"What" Letty asked noticing his wandering eyes

"Just looking to see if anybody's around"

"Why"

"So I can make love to you in the sand" he said back smiling

And they did; Dom made slow, sweet love to her. It was the perfect way to end their second day as husband and wife.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R I know it sucks sorry; I was in Florida when I wrote this. No privacy, and it's kind of hard to write with somebody looking over your shoulder all the time

~VB~

*Heather* 


	14. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

By the time the two weeks were up Dom and Letty were ready to go home; they loved being alone, but they missed their family.

When they got home the guys hugged them and asked all kinds of questions

"Did you take pictures like I asked you to" Jesse asked Letty when everybody had settled down, and they were about to eat

"Yeah, they're on the memory card in one of our bags"

"Okay, I'll show you how to download them later"

"Thanks"

"All right guys lets say grace and eat"

Everybody was looking back and forth at one another, all knowing the rules. One time they had sat there for twenty minutes before somebody had finally given in, this time it was Mia.

"Me and the baby are hungry so I'll say it" they all laughed

"Dear God, thank you everything you have given us, a wonderful life and wonderful friends, but most of all thank you for bringing Dom and Letty together, Amen"

"Amen" they all repeated silently, while Dom took Letty's hand in his from under the table

For about a hour they ate, laughed and talked about everything.

"So Let girl, you get to swim with the dolphins" V asked after they had moved inside. It was no secret Letty loved dolphins. She even had a dolphin tattooed on her pelvic bone (but only Dom gets to see it).

"Yeah"

"Where did you guys go"

"Some place called Dolphin's Cove" (A/N this place really exist in Orlando, Florida)

"Was it fun" Leon asked finally saying something

"Yeah there was this one I thought I was going to get in a fight with though"

"Why, what did it do"

"It was a she, and she kissed Dom" they turned to look at him, he smiled 

"What can I say I'm irresistible" Everybody started laughing

Mia and Vince announced they were going to bed and disappeared upstairs.

A few hours later they were all sitting around Mandi in Jesse's lap, Letty in Dom's and Leon sitting in the floor telling jokes. (A/N no offence against blondes)

"All right, all right" "What's the difference between a blonde and a 747"

"What"

"Not everyone's been inside a 747" They all laughed

"Ok" Letty said after she had caught her breath "Why did the blonde have condoms on her ears"

"Have no idea" Jesse said smiling

"So she wouldn't get hearing aids"

"Okay, okay I got one" Dom said stopping them

"If a brunette and a blonde jumped off a building, which one would hit the ground first" He paused for a second giving them time to think 

"The brunette, the blonde had to stop and ask for directions" once again they laughed

"Well guys I think it's time we go to bed" Letty said while standing up and stretching

"Yeah I think so too" Mandi said while also standing up and taking Jesse's hand

After they all said their good nights they headed up stairs to their rooms. Letty took a shower while Dom was searching the channels for something on T.V.

He didn't even notice Letty had reentered the room, until he felt her naked body pressed against his back

That was all it took to turn him on and the T.V. was long forgotten. Ten minutes later they were tussling around in the sheets.

Meanwhile... Jesse and Mandi were having their own party between the sheets

"I love you" Mandi said while running her hands through Jesse's curly blonde hair

"I love you too"

Jesse moved off of her body and reached under his pillow for something

"Mandi I love you, and, and I know we have only known each other for five months, but I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what I'm trying to say is will, will you marry me" He stuttered and pulled a black velvet box out with a beautiful three stone diamond ring

"I, I don't know what to say" This was the only time that Mandi's ADD showed through, when she was nervous

"Say yes" he replied back smiling

"Yes, yes Jesse I will marry you" she smiled brightly as Jess slipped the ring on her finger

The next morning at breakfast they made their announcement

"Damn, everybody's getting married; you guys are basically leaving me out in the cold" Leon said acting like he was going to cry

"Well Le, if you want a real girlfriend and not a slut, you are looking in all the wrong places" Letty said from Dom's lap at the kitchen table

"What do you mean" he asked slightly confused

"What she's saying is you are not going to find any girl worth having at the races" Dom said answering him

"Well isn't that where he met you Let" asked Le smiling

She gave him the death stare that she's famous for "Boy you better make a run for it" she said right before she jumped up and started chasing him around the house

"Don't let her get me" Leon yelled as he ran back through the kitchen for the fifth time

When they were going back through the living room the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Letty said finally letting Le have a break

She opened the door and got one of the biggest shocks of her life

"Mom"

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

R/R

Thanks for all the reviews last time I check I had 97 Wow!

I'll try and update soon, blame my teachers if I don't

P.S. sorry for the lame jokes I had to put something in there

*VB*

~Heather~


	15. Why are you here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

"Mom"

Letty couldn't believe her eyes for the first time in seven years she was seeing her mother, she should be happy right, but all she felt was pure rage and anger

"Sweetheart look at you, you look so gorgeous" 

"What are you doing here" Letty asked ignoring her mom's comment like she hadn't said anything

"I..I wanted to see you, make sure you're okay" she somewhat stuttered in her strong Spanish accent.

Letty just kept staring at her until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a head resting on her shoulder.

"What's wrong baby" Dom whispered in her ear, still not having seen Olivia. She still wasn't talking. Dom looked up and saw her.

"Dominic how nice to see you again" he just stared at her blankly

"You too"

Letty looked at him with a look that said "Help me, what do I do"

"Come in" Dom finally said moving Letty out of the way because she was still standing there completely still.

Olivia moved inside and sat on the couch.

"Baby are you okay" Dominic asked shaking her softly

"Make her leave" she whispered angrily 

"Baby she's your mom"

"I know but every time I see her she either wants something or has bad news"

"Well lets see what she wants okay"

"Okay" she whispered right before Dominic kissed her softly

They walked to a chair beside the couch and sat down Letty in Dom's lap. Olivia was obviously shocked by their gestures toward one another. 

First the kiss and now this. Then the light from the window caught Letty's wedding ring causing her mom's jaw to drop.

"What, I guess you've never seen one of these before" she said sarcastically

"Letty" Dom said sternly giving her a look

"No I just didn't realize you two were married"

"For two weeks" Dom stated before Letty could make another comment.

"Congratulations" she muttered

"Thanks" Letty said back with some enthusiasm, she was still happy they were married and would gladly show you her ring.

"So even though, what I told you, you still chose to get married. It's illegal to marry family, you know no matter how in love you are"

"Were not family, well we are but not blood related" Dominic answered back with anger in his voice

"Yes you two have the same father"

"Uh, mom I think you need to go back twenty-two and a half years and make sure of that"

"I am sure Anthony was your father"

"No he wasn't, my dad would have never cheated on my mom, he loved her too much"

"And plus the DNA testing place said we weren't" Letty added with a glare

"What" she asked once again startled

"Yeah mom that's right, you really were a slut, bet you didn't think about when you were pregnant with me what you would tell me about my father when I got older did you? You know I would've loved for Tony to have been my father, but I love being Dominic's wife more than that. I don't ever want to see you again; you can burn in hell for all I care" Letty shouted at her before running upstairs with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Letty" Olivia called after her

"Look I'm sorry maybe you should leave" Dom said while standing up

"Would you tell her I love her and I'm really sorry for everything I put you two through these past couple of months" she asked once they reached the door.

"Yeah I'll tell her"

"Bye Dominic take care of my little girl"

"I will, don't worry I will"

He shut the door behind her and raced upstairs to check on Letty

"Baby" he said quietly as he opened their bedroom door, she was lying on their bed crying

Dom walked over to her and started rubbing her back softly "Come on baby it's not worth crying over"

She sniffled and turned around to face him with red eyes and a tear streaked face. Dom's heart broke as he looked at her face and he pulled her into his arms. She clung to him and cried some more almost making him cry too. 

After another ten or fifteen minutes she finally stopped.

"Now tell me, why were you crying" he asked while running his hands through her hair

"Because I'm almost twenty- two years old and I have no earthly idea who my father is" silent tears began to fall out of her eyes once again.

Dom pulled her into his arms once again "It's okay baby shh" he said while stroking her back softly "It's okay"

"Did she leave" Letty whispered after she had calmed down once more

"Yeah she left"

"What did she say"

"She said that she loves you and that she's sorry for putting us through this"

"Actually it may not have been such a bad thing" she whispered softly

"What do you mean" Dom asked confused

"I mean is it just me or has this whole thing brought us closer together"

"Yeah I think it has"

Dom kissed her softly, but then turned it deeper and more passionate. They were just about to go further when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Dom groaned as the door opened

"Is everything okay, I would've swore I just saw your mom leaving here" Mia said to Letty

"Yeah she just did"

"Are you okay"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Mia" they heard V yell from downstairs "I told you to leave them alone"

They laughed as Mia blushed slightly and turned around to leave the room

"Now where were we" Letty asked seductively rubbing Dom's crotch

"About right here" he said right before he flipped her over and started to undress her.... And you know the rest (A/N I didn't feel like writing any smut today, sorry)

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

R/R

Thanks to all my reviewers, I'll try to update some this week because I'm off for Thanksgiving break

P.S. If you guys want to email me some ideas for this story I'd be happy to take them my email

Cheata1624@hotmail.com or VinsAngel03@hotmail.com

~VB~

*HEATHER* 


	16. Eliza Michelle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next morning when they all went to the garage there was a guy waiting outside in his car. About ten minutes after they opened he came in.  
  
"Can I help you" Letty asked him with a smile  
  
"Yes I'm looking for the owner" The very handsome Latino man said back to her, eyeing her body when she wasn't paying attention  
  
"Okay, just a minute" She turned and walked back to the office where Dom was looking at some paperwork  
  
"Hey babe" He said looking up at her  
  
"Hey"  
  
Letty leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his head "There's a guy outside who want's to talk to you"  
  
"Who is it" he asked suddenly interested  
  
"I don't know, never seen him before"   
  
Dom stood up from his chair and left the room, but not before asking Letty to finish what he was working on for him.  
  
"Can I help you"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you were hiring"  
  
"Um, actually I was thinking about taking on somebody else"  
  
"What's your name" Dom asked looking at him  
  
"Raphael Rodriguez"  
  
"Dominic Toretto" Dom replied back then shook the other man's hand  
  
"Okay do you have any experience with cars"  
  
"Yes I have been around cars all my life, worked on them since I was ten"  
  
"Street cars"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Okay, Raphael was it, I'm going to run this by my team and I'll get back to you"  
  
"Okay sure, Thanks" Raph said and shook Dom's hand again  
  
"No problem if you'll give me your number I'll call you with my decision"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Just a minute"  
  
He walked back into the office where Letty was just finishing his work  
  
"Baby, can you hand me a piece of paper and a pen"  
  
"Yeah here"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Raphael wrote down his home and his cell number and shook Dom's hand once more before leaving  
  
At lunch that afternoon Dom came out to the team about the idea  
  
"I think we should" Vince replied from his stool at the counter with Mia in his lap  
  
"Me too, he seemed like a nice guy"  
  
"Yeah Let he did" Dom said back smiling at her  
  
"Oww" Mia groaned  
  
"What are you okay" V asked running his hand over her stomach  
  
"I think this is it" she said as she groaned once again  
  
"What" all four of the guys said together with fear in their eyes  
  
"You idots, she's going to have the baby, take her to the hospital" Letty said glaring at them  
  
~ 4 long long hours later ~  
  
"I have a daughter"  
  
Vince said as he walked into the waiting room of the hospital where the team was.  
  
"I've got a niece" Dom asked standing up to give V a hug  
  
"Yea man, she's beautiful"  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
"Yeah boy" Letty said as he hugged her  
  
They all hugged each other and talked quietly until a nurse brought a small bundle in a pink blanket  
  
"Who want's to hold her"  
  
They looked at V "Go ahead I held her in the room"  
  
"I'll take her then"  
  
The nurse handed the baby to Letty with a smile "Wow she's so tiny" she whispered while running her fingers over the baby's soft smooth skin.  
  
Dom smiled at the sight in front of him, Letty looked so beautiful holding a baby "What" Letty asked noticing his smile  
  
"Nothing, let me hold her"  
  
Letty handed the baby to Dom, she was right, she was tiny. While he was holding her, she opened her eyes to meet his brown ones with her blue ones"  
  
"Hey V, she has your eyes"  
  
"Yeah I know" Letty looked at him to realize he was crying. She hugged him  
  
"So what's her name" Jesse asked when it was his turn to hold her  
  
"Eliza Michelle Carlson"  
  
"That's a pretty name"  
  
"Yeah a pretty name for a pretty girl" Leon said ruffling the fuzz on her head softly  
  
"Hey that's my daughter"  
  
Everybody laughed, which caused her to start crying, but the minute they handed her to V she stopped.  
  
"Looks like somebody's already a daddy's girl"  
  
"Excuse me but the mother is asking for her baby" The same nurse that had brought Eliza out said  
  
"Okay I'll take her"  
  
"What room is she in" Dom asked the nurse  
  
"314"  
  
"Thanks"   
  
When they got to her room Mia was almost asleep  
  
"Hey beautiful" Dom said while leaning down to kiss her forehead  
  
"Hi"  
  
They all talked, and played with the baby before leaving, but Letty stayed behind to talk to Mia  
  
"Never would've thought you'd be a mom before me" Letty said and Mia laughed  
  
"Did it hurt" Was the first question she asked  
  
"Yeah a lot, but it's all worth it"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah when you see and hold your baby fo the first time all the pain and suffering that you've had to go through the last eight months goes away" Letty smiled at Mia and the baby  
  
"She looks like V"  
  
"Yeah I know that's what I said when I first saw her"  
  
"Are you and Dom thinking about having kids anytime soon"   
  
"I don't know we haven't really talked about it"  
  
"You guys are married and you haven't talked about having babies"  
  
"Well we've agreed that we both want two or three kids, but as far as when, no"  
  
"You guys should talk about it, I mean me and V didn't plan her, but now we wouldn't change it for the world"  
  
"Was V happy when you told him"  
  
"Yeah, kind of shocked, but happy"  
  
"Baby come on you two can talk when Mia gets home, Let's go" Dom said sticking his head in the door  
  
"Okay, I'm coming"  
  
Letty gave both Mia and Eliza a kiss and then went outside with Dom, and they left the hospital hand in hand  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
R/R  
  
Yeah I figured out how to update on this new computer thanks letty-rodriguez for telling me how  
  
Sorry if there's some spelling mistakes this processor doesn't have spell check on it  
  
*VB*  
  
~Heather~ 


	17. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey Letty"  
  
"Hi Raphael"  
  
Over the past two weeks they had become pretty good friends, and Letty found him easy to talk to. He was just like them besides the fact he was thirty-seven. Even though he doesn't look it a bit.  
  
"So I know you told me you and Dom are married, so how long have you two been together"  
  
"Uh almost six years"   
  
"Wow that's a long time though I can't blame him, I would'nt want to give you up"  
  
"Excuse me" Letty asked getting nervous realizing they were the only in the garage  
  
"I said I wouldn't want to get rid of a fine piece of ass like you"  
  
Now she was scared, she had never had a man hit on her this hard, and since Dom wasn't here it made it worse  
  
"Um Raph I'm going to go to the store, see if Mia needs any help"  
  
She was almost out the door when she was slammed hard into the wall and felt cold metal against her neck  
  
"You say a word, I'll cut your throat" he whispered huskily in her ear  
  
Letty was turned around to face him, he kept one arm pinning her there the other running the knife blade up and dowwn her arm  
  
"Now you just keep your mouth shut, and be a good little girl"  
  
Raphael pressed his lips hard aganist Letty's, in her struggle trying to push him off, to her horror she realized he was hard  
  
"Stop it now you're making me angry"  
  
Letty whimpered softly and started crying, which just made him more aroused. He unbuttoned her jeans with one hand and started to move them down her legs................. Meanwhile @ the garage  
  
"I think she likes her Uncle Dom" Mia said kissing the top of her brother's head and lightly ruffling her daughter's curls  
  
"Where's Letty" Mandi asked from Jesse's lap  
  
"Still at the garage with Raphael, I guess" Dom answered looking down at his niece who was sucking on his finger  
  
"I don't know about that man"  
  
"What V"  
  
"I mean am I the only one here who's noticed that he's always checking Let out"  
  
"Yeah I've noticed that too" Leon added from his seat on the counter  
  
"Okay I'm her husband and I didn't even notice that"  
  
"Guess you're not doing your job then huh" Jesse said patting Dom's shoulder, he was looking at him with a death glare  
  
"I was joking"  
  
"I know, hey I think I'm going to head back over there to make sure she's okay"  
  
"I'll come with" Leon said standing up with his bag of chips still in hand  
  
They drove over to the garage in silence, no matter what Dom did he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling in his stomach, the closer they got to the garage the worse it got  
  
*~ Garage ~*  
  
"Stop please stop" Letty said she was crying hard now, he had taken all of her clothes off except her thong, and was getting ready to take off his  
  
He was pulling himself out of his boxers and had ripped Letty's thong off when he heard  
  
"What the fuck"  
  
"Dom help, please get him off of me" Letty screamed at him  
  
Raphael just tighted his grip on the knife and pulled his boxers back on "Shut up" he muttered and pressed the knife harder into her neck causing it to bleed  
  
"Dom" she muttered softly  
  
"Get off of her" Dom was going to kick his ass until he saw the knife and the gun on a holster around his waist, he wasn't scared of them he was just afraid he would hurt Letty  
  
"You shut up too or I'll fucking kill her"   
  
Dom made a motion with his hand to Leon and he disappeared out the door  
  
"Don't think about calling the cops, It'll just kill her faster" Letty whimpered again making eye contact with Dom  
  
"I won't don't worry" Dom muttered under his breath  
  
"Now where were we sweetheart" Raph whispered in Letty's ear   
  
He eased up on the knife and pulled himself out again and started to rub his cock aganist her, with Dom watching the whole time his blood boiling, when Raphael was just about to push inside of her there was a gunshot and Letty screamed  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
R/R I know it's short but I'm going to finish this story this week just had to leave u with a cliffhanger I may update later today  
  
Sry if there's spelling mistakes I don't have spellcheck on this   
  
~VB~  
  
*Heather* 


	18. What!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

The sound of Letty's scream pierced the air in the garage. Dom turned his head to see Leon still holding the gun

"Get him off me" Letty screamed at them both. Leon laid the gun down and ran over to help Dom move Raphael's dead body off of her.

"Are you okay baby" Dom asked pushing her almost blood soaked hair out of her face

"Besides having his blood all over me and having him touch me" she said starting to break down

"Shh baby it's okay, I'm here now it's okay" he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her bare back

"Do you want me to…"

"Holy shit, what the hell happened" Vince said as him, Jesse and Mandi walked in the garage. Mandi gasped when she saw Raph and Jesse hid her face in his chest.

"Bastard tried to rape Letty, that's what happened" Leon said standing up

"Leon what were you saying" Dom asked looking up at him from the floor where he held Letty

"I said do you want me to call the cops"

"No Dom I don't want to report this"

"Baby we need to"

"He's already dead what does it matter"

"If we don't report it Le could go to jail for murder"

"You shot him" V asked looking at him

"Yeah somebody had to"

"Why didn't you let Dom" Jesse then asked still holding Mandi tightly

"Because he's got a record, and if they saw he killed him they'd be a little more suspicious, than they would with me"

Dom wasn't paying any attention to this conversation he was too busy concentrating on Letty who was holding on to him as if her life depended on it, whimpering softly from her tears

"It's okay" he whispered in her ear again and again

"Dom, Dom" V's voice broke his thoughts

"Yeah"

"You never answered cops or what"

"Yeah call them, but let me get her cleaned up first"

They all went outside so that Dom could move Letty without the guys getting a free chance to look at her body.

"Are you okay" Dom asked as he washed the blood off of her face and body

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I'm just so glad that you and Le showed up if not there's no telling what he would've done to me"

"Me too" he kissed her softly on the lips and then stood her up to dress her

Then they went outside to wait for the cops. After asking a few questions and taking Raphael's body the police left without pressing any charges against Leon

"Are you sure you're okay" Dom asked again later that night as they lay in bed watching a movie

"For the thousandth time, yes" Letty answered back smiling

"I've got Jesse running a search on him, to see if he's got a record or anything"

"I thought you did that before you hired him"

"I forgot to, I men with Eliza being born and everything, it slipped my mind"

"Dom" Jesse said sticking his head in the door

"Yeah"

"I think you should come take a look at this"

"This guy has definitely got a record" Jesse said after Dom and Letty entered his bedroom, where Mandi was sound asleep in the bed.

"Like what" Dom asked sitting down in a chair and pulling Let into his lap

"Like armed robbery, auto theft both of which he wasn't convicted"

"Anything else"

"Yeah he's been accused of seven counts of rape three of which he served time for" Letty whimpered in Dom's neck

"Hey it's okay" he rubbed her arms and kissed her shoulder

"His name is on four birth certificates" Jesse said as he scrolled down on the screen

"Who's" Letty asked curiously 

"Marco Del'Rossy, he's sixteen, Carman Santos, she's thirteen, Samuel Rodriguez he's six, and" Jesse paused and his eyes grew wide

"What who's the last one"

"Is it somebody we know"

"Yeah it's Letia Remeriz"

After about five minutes Letty finally said something "That sick bastard was my father" she started to cry

"Let your mom was one of the ones who reported him raping her"

"That explains a lot I mean she never let me see my birth certificate or anything, she was trying to protect me from him. All these years I hated her for not telling me now I wish I'd never found out"

"Jesse I think I'm going to take her to bed, come on baby"

"I'm going to call my mom tomorrow and apologize" Letty said out of no where when Dom was almost asleep

"That's good mami, now go to sleep" he muttered before closing his eyes

"Papi" Letty whispered seductively in his ear, when he was almost asleep for the second time

"Yes baby what do you want"

"Make love to me"

And he did until the sun rose the next morning

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

R/R

Thanks to all my reviewers, one more chapter and this story is finished. But I'm going to start writing another one, and I'm not trying to make Letty out to be a cry baby or anything

P.S. I gave you guys a major hint on Raphael being her dad, because if you're good Michelle Rodriguez fans you would know Raphael Rodriguez is Michelle's dad's name. 

If any of you guys are Degrassi fans I'm going to start writing a story on there so keep your eyes open for it, it's called Take Me Away,

By the way here's a profile of Mandi

NAME: Amanda Rachelle Robinson

AGE: 19

BIRTH PLACE: Paris, France

HAIR: Strawberry Blonde (natural)

EYES: Lilac Purple

HEIGHT: 5'9

WEIGHT: 120

TATOOS: Angel on left ankle

PERICINGS: 3 in right ear, 4 in left, navel

~VB~

*Heather*


	19. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

"Hello" a sweet woman's voice said as the phone was answered

"Mom" Letty said quietly

"Letty, baby is that you, are you alright"

"Yeah, mom I'm fine"

"Then why did you call, I mean I'm just shocked to hear from you"

"Well I wanted to tell you I found my father"

"Oh no" Olivia gasped on the other side of the line

"He tried to rape me"

"Oh god" 

"Mom it's okay he's dead now, but I want to know why didn't you just tell me about him when I was old enough to understand"

"Because I was afraid he would come after you" 

"Well mom you could've told me that he raped you when I was conceived"

"I didn't want you to hate me, but I failed at that"

Letty paused for a minute to carefully consider her next choice of words

"I don't hate you mom, I love you" she said softly

Olivia started to cry she hadn't heard those words in so long

"I love you too sweetie, that's exactly why I didn't tell you about Raphael"

"But why did you say Anthony was my father"

"Because when you were little I was really good friends with Isabella and Tony and they both agreed to saying Tony was your father. Of course we had no idea you and Dominic would end up married"

"Oh okay"

"I'm sorry"

"No mom don't be it's okay"

"Well sweetie, I have to go to work, call me again sometime"

"I will, love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye"

Letty hung up the phone and turned to see Dominic standing behind her

"Who were you talking to, your boyfriend" 

"Yeah"

"Really" he said snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him

"It was my mom"

"Your mom" he asked kind of shocked 

"Yes I told you I was going to call her and apologize" 

"So now your cool"

"Yeah were cool I'm going to call her back tomorrow"

"Okay"

"So what are we doing today" Letty asked him with a smile

"I don't know about you, but I know what I want to do" Dom said as he lifted Letty up and carried her towards the bed

~ 3 hours later ~

"I love you baby" Dom whispered in Letty's ear

"I love you too"

"Dom" Letty whispered softly

"Yeah sweetheart"

"I need to tell you something"

"Okay what" he said turning to look into her beautiful brown eyes

"I'm pregnant"

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R

Thank you to everybody who reviewed and read my story I loved writing it and hope you liked reading it. I may write a sequel, that's a big may but there are some other stories I want to write first

P.S. there's a Epilogue 

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT: to my girl Anjel, love ya chicka

*VB*

~Heather 


	20. Epilogue

"Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody property of Universal studios

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Epilogue

Eight months later Letty gave birth to a beautiful little girl who they named Jasmine Amelia Toretto. Two years after that she had identical twin boys who they named Anthony Dominic Toretto, and Matthew Alexander Toretto.

Vince and Mia had another girl when Eliza was three who they named Alesia Rachelle Carlson.

Jesse and Mandi were married six months later and nine months after that had a little boy who they named Justin Randall Williams.

Leon even found a girl, Jordan who he married and had two children with Desiree Letia Presley, and Julissa Rashae Presley.

All of them are happily married, and they all moved in to their own house the furthest one being Leon's which is only five minutes away.

Letty and her mom developed a good relationship once they worked everything out. Olivia even moved back to L.A. so she could be close to her grandchildren.

THE END


End file.
